


knights domestic au

by leospisshouse



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (tsukasa gets beat up behind arbys), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a/b/o for koga, birthed in our tumblr messages before turning it into a literal document, boy/boy pairings dont like dont read !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, current doc: 32 pages long, this is all Tsukasas Emo Phase, we made an email and this account and everything to publish this fic that we just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leospisshouse/pseuds/leospisshouse
Summary: "god i hope izumi pees on me" -- leo tsukinaga





	1. tsukasas scene phase

[ in comic sans ]

 

he was inspired by old pics of arashi during his scene phase

 

"tsukasa. ur gift to me.... call me daddy for today. thats all i ask of y"

“whatever dad… draco would never treat me this way”

  
  


“hey,, arashi dont you think the way he talks is sort of ??? familiar”

“and his weird thing for draco malfoy,,, and harry potter”

“do you think he could-- no. never.”

“what? don’t tell me...”

“arashi. i think its time we have an important talk with our son.”

 

"hey tsukasa. i think its about time we have an important father-son talk-" 

"dad-" 

"i know you wrote my immortal”

“father its not what you think thats absurd--”

“tsuka- ebony dark’ness dementia raven way, i mean.”

“tHATS IN THE PAST FATHER. THATS MY DEADNAME. SHUT UP.”

 

izumi enters the house, stepping on ritsu (doormat). “hey bitches whats going on”

“tsukasa is XXXbloodyrists666XXX” (he spells out every X)

“holy shit”

 

 

[ A/N: jesus fuck thats dark

what was tsukasa dong im seriously gonna start pulling up his sleeves every day if thsiis the shit he “its primary author” THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE AUTHOR

THERE WAS LIKE

RAVEN ??????????

my immortal has a fuckinh wikipedia page hfgafgsdfgGSHGF TSUKASA WERE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU

im thnking of tht pic i edited of u and natsume doing witchcraft honestly it seems fitting that tsukasa joins at this point

hes following teh family tradition

OH DSGHF MAYBE NATSUMES HIS REAL DAD.. SAME HAIR COLOR

BUT IT WASNT LIKE NORMAL CHILDBIRTH IT WAS SM WITCH SHIT THAT CONCIEVED HIM LIKE 

IDFK LIKE

YKNOW HOW ATHENA POPS OUT OF ZEUS FJDKSL HEAD AND SHES FULLY GROWN AND IN ARMOR WHAT IF IT WAS LIKE THAT BUT INSTEAD ITS IN HIS FUCKING EMO CLOTHES

IM FDHGDFH GONNA PISS THATS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED

NATSUME MADE TSUKASA AND I WAS SO DISSATISFIED I DIVORCED HIM AND MARRIED ARASHI

THTS FUCKING EXA

WAIT HEAAR ME OUT

SINCE FUCKING JOINT CUSTODY IS A THING TSUKASA ENDS UP YKNOW STAYING AT NATSUMES ON THE WEEKENDS OR SMTH IDK AND THATS HOW HE TURNED FUCKING EMO AND STARTED MY IMMORTAL NATSUME WAS THE OTHER AUTHORi I WAS HONNA FUCKING! SAY THAT

WEEKEND AT NATSUMES THEY WRITE MY IMMORTAL

WE THINK ALIKE GLAD WE’RE ON THE SAME PAGE

ITS CAUSE ITS SO CANON

OUR AUTHORS NOTES CAN BE A DIFFERENT COLOR

are we gonna like do tht 2007 fanfic author thing and interrupt in the middle of th story with (A/N: XDDDDD)YES and each a/n is gonna be fuckign paragraphs long like that one

this has to be one really really long a/n ]

 

“yknow what dads?? YKNOW WHAT? im sick of this. nobody understands me. i tried to fit in but ill never escape this past. IM RUNNING AWAY”

“okay honey have fun! see you at dinner”

“aww leo! he wants to be just like papa”

(the door slams, ritsu screams at hes stomped on but still remains unconscious)

“arashi he didn’t even take anything with him”

“hell survive off of the darkness of the night”

“its 3 pm”

“theres a 7/11 down the street i know he keeps money w him trust me hes fine”

“i hope ritsus not rubbing off on him too much or else hell try to just drink his own blood”

“his screen name was XXXbloodyrists666XXX do you think he hasnt tried that yet”

“yeah uh what the fuck is he doing with natsume”

“i dunno i think they continued with what we started but instead of creating a child they created a shitty fanfic”

“i dont know if thats worse or better”

“since the child was tsukasa its a thousand times better” 

(izumi, rummaging thru the fridge) “guys you gotta keep ur child in line im gonna start charging extra for these babysitting fees if i gotta deal with this”

arashi SCOFFS. “ritsu doenst charge anything why cant you be more like him”

“RITSU DOESNT WORK”

“hes HERE! thats all we need to make it legal” 

“my only concern is that if ritsu lays there long enough tsukasa will start using him for blood magic”

“he’ll draw a pentagram around the poor thing and next thing you know he’ll be more dead than before”

“see the issue with that is hes RIGHT in the doorway. we cant have all of our guests stepping directly into a pentagram now can we”

“wow arashi you are so considerate. i am so glad i divorced natsume for you”

 

(cut scene to natsume, he looks up from his pentagram and circle of candles, scene cuts back)

 

[TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY TSUKASAS EMO PHASE]

 

tsukasa barges in, ritsu is still there “dad im home”

“i think you mean daddy-”

“die”

“welcome home honey! how was your trip to 7/11?”

“i didnt go to 7/11 dad i was running away--”

“that didnt work out too well now did it”

“i visited natsume but he was frustrated that he couldn’t perfect the spell he was going to use to telepathically kill all of you- uhh i mean. no sorry im back now”

“no wait tell natsume to kill me that way eichis stuck with you”

“why would eichi be stuck with m--”

“did you not know? hes your godmother thats why hes always hiding from us”

“yeah hed hate to have a son like you. i mean who wouldnt”

“oh god i know i sure hate it”

“me too honey, me too”

“its because i wrote my immortal isnt it? its all because of that stupid story that my life is being ruined”

“oh no no honey not at all! youre just a big pain in the ass.”


	2. the family takes discipline classes

“wow arashi can you believe how fast we got kicked out of there”


	3. weekend at natsumes

“so mom whatre we doing today”

“i thought we’d summon satan”

“nice”

(rei pops up)

“tsukasa, id like you to meet my new boyfriend, satan.”

“isnt that just rei-”

“theres no difference sweetheart.”   
“that works i guess. oh by the way mom can i ask you about something leo told me”

“anything at all”

“is it true that you guys used to practice piss magic togethe-”

“what? tsukasa you’re going to have to speak up i cant hear you. anyway i think its time for you to go to bed.”

“mother its only 6 pm surely theres--”

“honey. its bedtime.”

 


	4. leo and arashi leave and its just the fucking babysitters

(izumi is dragging both ritsu and tsukasa into the house)

“stop trying to run away you fucking brat” i fucking called it u understand me so well

“well i wouldnt need to try so many times if you’d just let me do what i want for once!!”

“you’re too young for freedom. i mean how are you going to tie youre own shoes without us”

“i wear velcro duh”

“and you cant even fucking do that now can you”

“its confusing! there are so many straps” he starts crying

“yeah yeah save it for the therapist.”

“we got, kicked out of there”

“of fucking course you did. you morons. imbeciles. you fucking--”

“secchan youre so loud??”

“WAKE UP AND HELP ME FOR ONCE AND ILL BE QUIET”

ritsu has fallen back to sleep

“god FUCKING DAMMIT” 

“izumi my velcro came undone”

“fUCK fine give me a second”

hes like fucking furiously placing ritsu somewhere and actually tucking him in and fixing tsukasas shoes like a decent parent--

“thanks mom- I MEAN IZUMI”

its that fucking meme but instead its mom ritsu wakes the fuck up like >:000

“tsukasa do you see me as a mother figure”

“PFFT NO! IF ANYTHING I SEE U AS A BROTHER BC UR ALWAYS PISSING ME OFF”

ritsu just “fufufu, show your mother some respect!”

“sorry mom i didn’t mean it that way. oh. ohhhh my god.”


	5. god.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god..........

god.....................


	6. i...........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i..........

i...............


	7. love.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llvoe..........................

love ................


	8. pee......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pe.......

pee

i called it


	9. how the treehouse was built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “dad if we have another death on the property theyre going to take the house away”  
> “i KNOW but tori was an accident. god bless his short soul.”

ou-sama i dont think this is safe”  
“glitter glue and duct tape not safe? sena dont be ridiculous. besides if eichi ever comes up here the weight of all his crimes and guilt will make the treehouse collapse, crushing him instantl-”  
“you put a lot of thought into this huh”  
“sena nobody wants him around of course i put in a lot of thought? im a smart, strategic guy”  
“dad whats going on”  
“im building sena and rittsu a habitat and plotting eichis death”  
“dad if we have another death on the property theyre going to take the house away”  
“i KNOW but tori was an accident. god bless his short soul.”   
[ A/N: WE TAG THE FUCKING STORY AS “MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH” ]

 

“i mean its not like hes gonna get to the treehouse anyway. i mean. this entire property has been littered with eichi-proof devices and sigils. no way hes getting in”  
“right the sigils. the only thing natsume was ever good for”  
“what about making me-”  
“i know what i said. anyway back to work”  
“so do you expect us to stay here when we babysit?”  
“oh no. certainly not. youre staying here forever in case you need to be called over on short notice.”  
“these are hardly living conditions”  
“theres a door and a window and just LOOK at all this glitter glue. i think youll be fine”  
arashi chimes in “and the mini-fridge”  
“right! the minifridge”  
“keep your weird shit out of the minifridge though. ritsu im talking to you. well be checking regularly” (they will only remember to check weeks into the future)


	10. toris funeral

“mom, dad, toris funeral is today”  
“and?”  
“well you guys killed him so i thought maybe you wanted to go-”  
“who killed him? us? i dont remember that”  
“mom-”  
“dont talk to your mother that way”  
“all i said was mom-”  
“dont mouth off to me. go to your room”  
“toris? funeral??”  
“who cares. i could never see him anyway what difference is it gonna make whether or not hes alive”  
“wow. even when hes dead youre making comments about how you cant see him because he’s so small.”  
“being dead doesnt change being short if anything it solidifies it.”  
“SEE! you really get me” his eyes actually turn into hearts  
“this is why we got married in the first place. tsukasa. learn from us.”  
“you killed someone”  
“and we were never convicted? we must be soulmates“  
“.............................im going to my room”


	11. what exactly does tsukasa do in his room? the truth may surprise you

(tsukasa turns on his music, its heathens by 21p bass boosted. he logs into myspace while talking to himself)

“god i am so glad everyone forgot me here and went on vacation i finally get some alone time”

tsukasa removes his coat to reveal his black veil brides shirt that he got at their concert which he thinks he snuck out to go to but everyone definitely knew he was there

not only that but leo and arashi paid for the tickets and everything. he thought he was clever asking for money on the day he was sneaking out but isnt it a bit odd that they knew exactly how much hed be spending on merch.

hes kind of an idiot though so he didnt notice everyone just lets him think hes cool and rebellious

“im gonna tell my friends on myspace about this. theyre gonna be so excited like maybe i can go to another concert. or listen to music in the living room without headphones and not get insulted DAD”

tsukasa messes up his usually perfect and straight hhair so it now covers one eye. “rawr” he whispers under his breath, producing a camera to take the best emo boy selfie myspace has ever SCENE (haha get it)

he snaps the perfect emo photo, raising the phone up ridiculously high into the air and putting on an edgy filter with stickers of gir from his favorite childhood cartoon invader zim

“rawr means i love you in dinosaur XDDD” he captions it. his step mother would be so proud


	12. tsukasa gets beat up at arbys

[A/N: LEO WHAT IF TETORA WHAT TSUKASAS EMO FRIEND

HEDFGERG YES HE EVEN HAS THE COLOR STREAKS.. YES]

 

after taking the IDEAL myspace selfie and captioning it perfectly, tsukasa waits for his best friend, the person who understands him the most, tetora nagumo to pick him up. they were going to arbys.

tetora arrives at the house. he’s dressed like the emo he was born to be. his p!atd shirt was also from a concert, one he’d gone to with tsukasa and for that he cherished it deeply.

 

[A/N: ONE OF US SHLD START MAKING THE AO3 ACCOUNT

IM ON IT

OKDFHI HMU W THE DEETS

SHIT I FORGOT A03 REQUIRED AN INVITE THING DASJKL

OH!! WHAT! REALLY

i jsut EXPECT myself to ahve caps lockl on at all times

tbh ?? we’re makng a joint email acc now for this go big or go home whatll it be

who do we both love so mucj. shinobu???????

iloveshinobu@w/email.com

perfect

[iloveshinobu@hotmail.c](mailto:iloveshinobu@hotmail.com)om is up n running pw is [redacted] how creati ITS GOOD i love it

KAY BUT

we’ll b getting an invite on dec 2 we have to wait tht long to publish :((((

OK!

hjsagdhs someone juts Give Us ur account……..

i mean th other option is using my acc bc its got nothing on it but thts not gonna h

yah its fine its only like.. 5 days or smth……..

lunaescence is down????is our only choice fanfiction.net FF.NET U CONSIDERED

NOW THT THATS SETTLED

TETORA AND TSUKASA

TBH NOW THAT WE HAVE OUR OWN EMAIL TGETHER WE CAN DO ALL KINDS OF JOINT STUFF W IT THTS SO FUNNY TO ME

HONESTLY THISIS SUCH A BIG STEP WE R READY TO FACETHE WORLD]

 

“hey tetora” tsukasa said grumpily, not wanting to show joy and seem like a poser in front of a fellow emo

“hey tsukasa. you ready to head to the base?” he tried to act cool in front of tsukasa. he’d admired him for a long time for his literary genius in his story my immortal. honestly, he couldnt believe they were friends. but thats what made him want to seem worthy of tsukasa’s friendship.

“i can’t wait to go to arbys im so hungry- i mean its not like i cant sustain myself with the darkness of my own room or anything but uhhhh”

“that sounds like a poem i was going to write about how our stomachs are just an extension of the void in our lives.”

“wow tetora thats so deep… deeper than the pit inside of my heart you know?”

“i know exactly what you mean tsukasa. come on. we better get to arbys before the preps take over.”

“oh right ughh wouldnt want to have to deal with THEM” tsukasa suddenly felt nervous. how would tetora react if he knew tsukasas whole family was a bunch of preps?

“nobody would, man. lets go.” with that they headed out to arbys. they only went out at this time in the night, when things were vacant and dark like their souls.

“ok not that i have feelings or naything but because i care for you so deeply tsukasa, ill go in and order and you can hang out in the usual spot behind the arbys”

“oh thanks! i mean,not that i ahve feelings either but if i did i would be grateful right now.”

tsukasa headed around to the back of the arbys which was the darkest area of all so of course thats where they hung out. however, when he got back there it looked as if their usual spot was already occupied.

tsukasa was confused. who else would ever think of going back here? other than other emos? he was sure that he and tetora were the only other emos in the area. he took pride in being different. being normal was boring. who were these posers?

only the light of a phone shining showed the groups faces, but only for a second as it soon went to black again.

“hajime, the background music please.”

“got it.”

(insert upbeat song here) begins to play before this so-called hajime hurriedly turns it off and begins playing something more fitting. his friends glared at him, but seems pleased as crawling by linkin park played in the background. what did they want with this place? were they planning their visit?

“tsukasa. i don’t know if you know who we are-”

“i do, nazuna. we go to school together”

“but we know a lot about you. you emo scumbags have been hovering around this arbys for weeks and its REALLY harshing our vibe”

“tch..” he tched. “its not my fault you preps are so easily.. kek….. triggered.”

“enough of this. we’re going to settle this like they did in the 50s. we’re gonna beat you up with style at the back of a shitty restaurant and you’re gonna go home and plot revenge and its going to affect you as the turning point in your tragic backstory.”

“haha yeah right if i tried something like that my parents would never stop making fun of me”

tetora speaks up “dont they already never stop making fun of you--”

“tetora not to be emotional or anything because i am absolutely filled with nothing but void but i could really use your support right now”

“not that i feel things or anything but if i did i’d totally feel regret for bringing that up because you’re my best friend and ill always support you when you need it.”

“yeah and not like i feel gratitude because i cant feel but i want to say thank you for your unending kindness and consideration”

“totally true if i could feel i would tell you that that means a lot to me and that all i want is to be a good friend to you and knowing that you would be grateful for the support id be giving you is a big accomplishment.”

“wow..” tsukasa could feel himself tearing up. “i mean. if i could feel emotions and care about things and people then i would definitely care about you like the most because im sure you would mean so much to me-”

“oh my god we’re trying to beat you up.”

“if i had emotions id tell you to quit interrupting the touching moment of friendship that we’re having but since i dont i suppose we can get this over with. stand back tetora, if i could care for people i’d say i care for you and don’t want you to get hurt”

tsukasa then took the time to dramatically roll up his sleeves. the preps had taken this as a chance to pounce on him before he could even finish one.

“hey if i had emotions i might stay and try to help because i feel deeply for you but i would also feel very afraid”

as the preps beat his face in, messing up his perfect emo hair and bvb shirt, tsukasa managed to choke out, “if i had feelings--” another punch, “id say i feel pretty betrayed by your actions but also can understand how this could be unsettling and scary and would totally accept you leaving because your safety would be more important to me than getting beat up. i might even say id get beat up just to let you stay safe and well.”

tetora could feel his emotions that he absolutely doesnt have beginning to well up, he knew he had to get out of there quick before he became… a prep.

 

[ timeskip brought to you by toris corpse ] << perfect

 

tsukasa returned home that evening alone, but it didnt bother him because he didnt feel and because the isolation was more fitting for his image. when he arrived at home he was shocked to see his family was back already!

“wh-wh-wh-what are you guys doing here!” he stuttered.

“your dumb friend called us and told us you got beat up- OH my god its true. arashi you owe me $20” his father Bullied.

“its not a big deal. not like i can feel anyway.”

“thats the spirit, kiddo.”

“its not--”

“gosh are you going to just ? stay in those clothes ? all dirty and bloody? not very fashionable. i dont know if its an emo trend but im not having that in my house.”

“aren’t you guys like. concerned about how this happened? or who did it? or anything?”

“not necessarily but uhh what happened”

“a bunch of preps cornered me behind the arbys”

“tsukasa you know i cant understand when you use words like that”

“fine. it was rabbits-”

“i KNEW i should’ve joined them when i had the chance.”

“sena normally i wouldn’t approve of this but right now im going to have to agree”

“wait you- you were going to join rabbits”

“ah yes! a chance to change the subject to something i actually care about- go ahead sena”

“it started when--”

that was all tsukasa heard as he stomped (but without emotion) to his bedroom. nobody understood him. why was being emo so hard?

 

[ A/N: this chapter is so fuckign long

tbh this chapter when i counted up th words it was 900+ words so its probably th longest one we’ve got

definite;y??? its like a Solid Length

ITS KOGA TIME

we;re gonna get real emo/scene kids commenting abt how emo and scene are not the same thing and that we’re heathens (21p plays in the bg) for usingthe terms interchangibly

HGSH I REALLY HOPE SO

the who;le time ivw been thinking like

ebony darkness etc isnt even emo or scene.. shes goth but theyre all the Same…

my brother fjdksafsa made a fucking persona for shinobu that i thnk would be very fitting to this fic do u wanna hear it

YES

okay so first off his name is now “edgelord mcmyspace”

ad i wish i could do the voice that he gives him its fucking hilarious its always funnier with the voice

but like

hes a big 21p fan that loves heathens hes like “oh my god guys its HeATHeNS, i LOVE HEATHENS” the best was to desc his voice is like

theres a lot of voice cracks and its sorta high pitched use that as u will

and he likes all the emo bands

like hes an emo band fanatic

one line jimmy made for him was “its not goth its emo, and its not emo its punk and its not punk its scene and this isnt a scene its an arms race”

so thats

shinobu “edgelord mcmyspace” sengoku

imHSG GONNA CRY? TAHTS SO FUNNY

I LIKE THAT MYSPACE ISNT EVEN LIK EUSABLE ANYMORE BUT ITS STILL.. SUCH A BIG PART OF EMO CULTURE\

I FUCKING KNOW ITS SUCH A BIG PART OF THIS AU TOO

ITS LIKE ESSENTIAL TO ANY SCENE/EMO/GOTH RELATED THING

PERFECT. EXACTLY.

nix i hope ur enjoying the story so far

nix do you like “tch...” he tched

hes telling me he liked it like these r his words

“THTS THE TSUKASA AU IVE ALWAYS DREAMT ABOUT”

“NOW THTS A QUALITY FANFIC IF IVE EVER READ ONE”

so we have nixes seal of approval

good thats all ivw ever wanted

he read it so fast for a 19 page fanfic but also probably skipped all the huge a/ns hsggs

HE FDKSA DID I THNK HE ASKED WHEN THE FIC ACTUALLY STARTED IM GONNA

CHECK HOW MANY WORDS R ACTUAL FIC

HFJDG IM SORRY FOR MAKING HIM SORT THROUGH ALL OF THIS

kay so

2784/5690 words are actual fic

THATS LESS THAN HALF thwres probably only like 9 or 10 pages of actual fic???

probably jsdkflafdsjaklf

 

feel deeply probably implies theyre fucking gay. nice. no edits. not deep worry just feel deeply for you

very deep feelings that they would definitely have if they could feel things

hfsdgfsgh were tagging this as tsukasa/tetora new crack ship

FDJKLDSJA FAV. THE FIC IS ALSO TAGGED WITH VIOLENCE

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH + VIOLENCE + ANGST + TSUKASA/TETORA + LEO/ARASHI + NATSUME/REI the tags on this are gonna be  wild

suddenly lik

idfk onesided ritsuizu but only bc ritsu is always asleep so he cant reciprocate

bbhsdfg its really two sided hes just sleeping so well never know

tag: unrequited ritsu sakuma/izumi sena ???

that tag followed by “ritsu has one line so far and its just a scream”

TRUE I DIDNT EVEN REAL

WAIT DIDNT HE ALSO SAY

“FUFUFU SHOW MORE RESPECT TO YOUR MOTHER” SDFHKL

OHDSG YEAH HE DOES

*HE HAS 2 LINES AND 1 OF THEM IS JSUT A SCREAM

THERE WE GO PERFECT

U SHLD

SEND NIX A SHARE LINK LET HIM SEE THIS MESSTERPIECE

new word to desc this

im on it though

ITS BEEN SENT

OOOOOOH PERFECT

^ this is us constantly

fucking true?? im highlighting it in a not a/n color we’re literally our domestic au tsukasa and tetora

im kin with characters from my own au fanfiction now and all they had to do was be nice to each other

  1. SAME. literally all they fucking did was love and support each other and we both just slammed the kin button



ITS GDSFG LITERALLY it looks like we copy+pasted one of our real convos and added emo stuff to the start of each sentence like tbis isnt even fictionkin it is FACT

its us ????? ??  our au tetora and tsukasa are just fucking dfjks emo self inserts

its like a real like emo au

TRUE

im laughing frue its like

actually i was thnking more like

furfrou the pokemon but

u do u ig

ODVDSV thats koga in this au

YKNOW HOW THEY STYLE THEIR FURFROUS HAIR BC POODLES LIKE IMAGINE AN EDGY HAIRCUT ON ONE AND ITS THE FAMILY PET AND ITS ONLY EMO (KOGA) BC ITS SUPPOSED TO B TSUKASAS DOG BC U GUYS THOUGHT A DOG WOULD CHANGE HIM

HFSGHADGH IF WE GET HIM A CUTE DOG MAYBE HELL FINALLY STOP WITH UMM ALL THIS [TSUKASA GIVES IT EMO BANGS]

SDFJKLAFJSDKHFJKDSLHFLJK  ITS CANON THERE

false + true

SEVENTEEN THATS SO MANY

17 FUCKING PAGES

4931 fuckign words

HSGHJS were so DEDICATED!

tsukasas tragic backstory  should be the fucking fic title

jhgsgh “why is tsukasa like this - a knights domestic au”

DFSHAFJHSDJKAFHL

TSUKASA MAKES TRIGGERED JOKES

SHIT ITS CANON

“TCH” HE TCHED IS MY NEW FUCKING BLOG TITLE FAV

GSDHGS TSUKASA DOESNT DESERVE THIS

WHY ARE WE RUINING THIS BOY THEN HOWD WE END UP

who ELSE CAN WE DO THIS TO

HES JUST EASY TO DO THIS TO LIKE I LOVE HIM BUT.. KEK

TCH.. HE TCHED

jesus that was a fuckign

mess to write

its beautiful wtachingu write that was a transforming experience fUCK

whjp beats up tsukasa eichi or the rest of ryuseitai

nah we need to save eichi til at least ch 20 thats when th start of the ~*.:foreshadowing:.*~ is  
NO THEY

GET FUCKING BEAT UP BY RABBITS IN THE BAD BOY GACHA OUTFITS

HSFCAGHFDGSF YEAHAD YES

 

TSUKASA: RABBITS BEAT ME UP

IZUMI: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JOINED THEM

FUCKING CANON WE’RE MAKING IT CANON ]


	13. the family gets a dog

[ A/N: koga is the guard dog hes here to attack eichi on sight ]

 

“ok family today were going to the pet store”

“ou-sama we already have tsukasa do we need another helpless creature to take care of”

“after what happened the other day-”

“with him getting beaten up?”

“what? no. the time earlier in the week where we caught him kissing that poster of uh”

“BRENDON URIE. GOD DAD DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING.”

“right. brandon. after that incident we decided that the only thing to fix this problem. maybe. would be getting a dog. i read somewhere that dogs help this kind of thing. i think.”

“hes already going through some kind of emo phase i wouldnt want to accidentally put him into some kind of like. furry phase too though”

“naru i see where you’re coming from but consider this. the dog can help tsukasa AND it will attack eichi on sight. its a total win”

“do you ever think we’re targeting fine too much.”

“we aren’t TARGETING them tori was ummmm putting himself in danger just by existing near us and if the dog HAPPENS to attack eichi its just an unfortunate coincidence.”

tsukasa tched for the second time this entire fic, “we put ourselves in danger by being near our-”    
“honey cant you tell the adults are trying to have a conversation”

“fine. whatever lets just go already”

 

[ timeskip brought to you by every bad thing eichis ever done ]

 

“dad theres nothing here. do we even need a dog why can’t you just confiscate my brendon urie poster-”

“tsukasa i can’t just keep confiscating every poster youll have ever we need to get through this AS A FAMILY. and when i say as a family i mean im leaving you and your dog and maybe sena to work through these issues that i want to part in.” 

“i do not get paid enough to help counsel some emo preteen- oh my god.”

and then they spotted it. the most disgustingly awful puppy theyve ever had the misfortune to lay their eyes upon. it was perfect for tsukasa in every way.

leo immediately rushed over to the pup, if we wasnt so disgusted by it hed pick it up and hug it.

“this is it. this is the key to all our problems. you are going to save this broken family.”

the dog growled and tried to bite leo. “ilove this dog already. here tsukasa you take it, start bonding.”

“father i dont know what that entails we havent even bought the dog--”

off to the side, a cash register clings as arashi takes out a wad of cash and shoves it in the poor storeowners face.

the purple haired clerk whose nametag read “adonis” looked close to tears. “thank you so fucking much. get that thing out of here, please, im sure hell be great for your family”

“even the clerk says so honey. i know what im fucking talking about. lets grab this mutt some food and a cage to keep it far away from us and confined in tsukasas room until he becomes less of an embarrassment to the family.”


	14. tsukasa dogsits

 

“yknow, you really dont look right just all, scruffy like that. i mean. im all for the whole not being able to see look. but yknow whatd be even better?” tsukasa pulled a pair of scissors out of nowhere. probably the void that takes up the space where his emotions should be. “we’re gonna have the same hair.”

tsukasa could immediately feel the negative energy radiating off of the dog, but it did nothing to deter him since he was so emo that the negativity just encouraged him. he knew this was the right thing to do.

“if were going to get along you cant go around looking like some regular prep’s dog, your totally going to ruin my reputation.”

the dog growled, obviously not that happy with the idea. tsukasa tched, bringing the count up to three. what? this dog wanted to be a prep? even more of a reason to change things.  tsukasa brought the scissors to the dogs fur, dodging the coming attacks for the disapproving mutt.  it was an intense battle, with the dog occasionally latching onto one of the emo boy’s hands, but that didn’t phase tsukasa, who had abandoned his ability to be affected by pain long ago to keep up his image.  as soon as he was finished the scissors were dropped, and the dogs hair remained with only one eye covered by its new fringe.

 

perfect.

  
  
  


[ A/N: THIS IS THE MOST PAINFUL THING

FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS ENTIRE FIC

this is so fucking painful

ots so

dramatic

tsukasa giving his dog a haircut is EASILY the most dramatic scene this far

not even him getting beaten up was dramatic but that scene takes gold for most angst

that scene was good for angst and because it agve us a new ship

tsukasa/tetora is easily the best ship now.

tsukasa/tetora beats natsume/rei ritsuizu and leo/arashi now its my favorite ship. emos in love

emos in love thier fucking dfjkslaf ship name

tsutora, or emos in love, either works,

smbdy asks me what my fav enstars ship is and expect me to say ritsuizu but then i fucking say tetora and tsukasa and theyre just “why the fuck would u ship that” and i send a link to the fic we made

ME TOO

midochia is over im all about tsukasa/tetora now new hyperfixation

DFJSKFLSDAJF ME RELATABLE

I LOVE WHEN THESE THINGS BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT MAKES IT WORSE/BETTER

ESP IF WERE AIMING FOR MY IMMORTAL STATUS ITS FULLY APPROPRIATE

EXACTLY?? GENIUS ]


	15. Chapter 15

**tsukasa** : [tsukasa is lurking around, heading home, looking for tetora because they are playing karate. He suspects the pineapple of being tetora] Hi-yah! Oh, sorry, pineapple house. I thought you were someone else. [walks inside] Ah, what a great day at work. [hears something] Huh? Yeah... [tip toes over to the couch but makes duck sounds as he tip toes. He realizes he's been stepping on squeaky ducks, and in frustration, kicks them away. Then he runs in front of his couch] I know you're back there, tetora! And I also know that nobody can hide from Sponge... [jumps behind the couch and no one is there] ...Bob. [has his back to the couch while he squeezes his eyes through the couch looking for tetora. When he thinks he's spotted her, he runs out from behind the couch and in front of the TV] I got you now! Hi-yah! [no one is there so he sits on the couch and watches TV] Well, I guess the coast is clear.   
TV: [shows a realistic pink and yellow fish] Yeah, shopping's weird. Did you ever go into the seafood aisle and say Who eats this stuff?" [TV audience and tsukasa laugh]   
tsukasa: I love this show! [tetora is sitting next to tsukasa]   
tetora: Me too! [tsukasa screams and begins to fight]   
tsukasa: Hi-yah! [tetora puts on her green karate gear]   
tetora: Hi-yah! [tsukasa high-kicks in slow-motion]   
tsukasa: Hi-yah! [tetora runs off then drives forward but tsukasa jumps his upper half of his body to avoid tetora] Uhh, just a second. [runs off but returns with his red karate gear on] Safety first! [he winks] And now, spin technique! [spins around and lunges towards tetora]   
tetora: Hi-yah! Yah. [tsukasa grabs her hand and spins her around]   
tsukasa: Double overhand squirrel knot! [turns her into a round knot and throws her through the door like a bowling ball]   
tetora: I'm gonna get you tomorrow, tsukasa!   
tsukasa: That'll be the day. [spins his arms and legs around. Pans over to nighttime at tetora's treedome, when the phone rings]   
tetora: Hello? [tsukasa's arm tries to karate chop tetora but tetora takes tsukasa's hand and puts it through the phone to karate chop himself] Nice try, SpongeBrain! [hangs up phone. Later, at Barg N Mart, tetora is shopping when a box of Kelpo falls. She thinks it's tsukasa so she gets in her karate stance] Yah! [notices the box of Kelpo] Heh, silly me. [But when she walks a few more steps, tsukasa is there in his karate gear]   
tsukasa: Hey tetora, have you ever heard the one about the squirrel and the tin cans?   
tetora: I don't think so.   
tsukasa: Well, it goes like this! [stretches his arm to ricochet off a shelf and the ceiling to come at tetora] Oh wait, I forgot the punch line. [His arm stops right before hitting tetora] Oh, yeah! [hits the loose board on the floor, sending tetora into a pile of tin cans] That's a good one, isn't it? [later, tsukasa is walking down the road] What a beautiful day. Beautiful sky. Beautiful plants. Hi plants. Beautiful... [sees a pile of tin cans on the ground] pile of cans? Mmm, mmm, tetora, that is your worst disguise yet. [He puts on karate gear]   
tetora: No it's not, tsukasa. [shows him a squirrel mask] This is! [jumps in front of tsukasa] Now, prepare for a long, merciless whooping! [grabs tsukasa's tongue and takes out a bottle of hot sauce] Mmmm, my favorite.   
[tsukasa whimpers in fear as a drop of hot sauce hangs over the edge of the bottle and Tom Kenny's face appears on the drop]   
Volcano Sauce Drop: Eheheheheheh! [cut to tsukasa's confused face, and then back to the Volcano Sauce Drop] By the powers of naughtiness, I command this particular drop of hot sauce to be really... really ... Hot!   
[tsukasa gasps.]   
tsukasa: tetora! Wait! Victory is yours.   
tetora: I knew you'd come to your senses, tsukasa.   
[tetora drinks the bottle of hot sauce. While she is doing this, tsukasa takes out his tongue revealing a label that says "Novelty Toy" and he wraps the fake tongue she was holding and around her and spins her]   
tsukasa: Yah.   
[tetora karate chops tsukasa far away]   
tetora: Hi-yah!   
tsukasa: Curses! [Now at the Krusty Krab the line is very long]   
Customer: With extra cheese. To go!   
izumi: Three patties, four large oyster skins, on the double, tsukasa! [tsukasa is still wearing his karate gear]   
tsukasa: Oh yeah. Gotcha! [tsukasa opens a door]   
izumi: tsukasa!   
tsukasa: What? [karate chops izumi's face]   
izumi: I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. [throws two pieces of paper at tsukasa] Now fill these orders or leave, tsukasa. We're very busy today! [tsukasa runs out of the kitchen with tray of patties in his hands]   
tsukasa: Order up. [stops as he sees a customer karate chopping a fly. The customer turns into tetora who is in her gear and winks at tsukasa]   
izumi: tsukasa! Now are you gonna... [tsukasa throws the tray backwards at izumi, causing the Krabby Patties to land on izumi's head]   
leo: Oh, izumi. I was going through some records back in me office and. Huh? So, you got the hairpiece after all.   
tsukasa: Hi-yah!   
Fred: My leg! [under the floor]   
tsukasa: Thought you could sneak up on me at work, did ya? Well, you can't! Cause I'm fast, I'm mean, and I can do this! [does something with his hands] Ssss! [Points at Fred then walks backwards] Took care of her, yes I did. [bumps into leo] Oh, ahoy, sir!   
leo: What was that?   
tsukasa: But sir, she snuck up on me. In my own dojo.   
leo: Are you on some new allergy medication, boy?   
tsukasa: No, sir. Just practicing my karate, sir. Or kara-tay, as some call it.   
leo: Kara-tay? You should be making me money-ay! With your spatu-lae! Now get back to work.   
tsukasa: Aye aye, capi-tay. Nice hairpiece, izumi. [he walks off. Later, at closing time, izumi is mopping the floor]   
izumi: tsukasa, did you get those bathrooms mopped yet? [tsukasa is staring at his hands]   
tsukasa: Yes, ma'am. I mean, sir. I mean, boss. I mean, poobah!   
izumi: Go! [tsukasa walks into the bathroom with a mop and a bucket in hand. He hears a sneeze, so he opens a door but nobody is there]   
tsukasa: Hah! [opens the next stall door and jumps in it] tetora! [leo walks out of the stall with tsukasa in his hand]   
leo: No more.   
tsukasa: But leo.[leo grabs a hold of tsukasa's mouth]   
leo: Shh! No more of this karate stuff, lad. Or you're fired. [lets go of his mouth and walks away]   
tsukasa: [high-pitched voice] Fired? [walks out] No more karate? How am I gonna tell tetora?   
tetora: Hi-yah! [jumps at tsukasa and starts karate chopping him]   
tsukasa: tetora, wait! I can't. leo said I have to give up karate.   
tetora: [stops] Uh-huh. Sure, tsukasa. [tetora karate chops him again]   
tsukasa: No, no. Really, tetora. Stop.   
tetora: [stops] I'm not falling for it, tsukasa! [karate chops him even more]   
tsukasa: No, really! Please, stop! [leo looks out the window]   
leo: What the? [walks outside] tsukasa! [tsukasa screams]   
tsukasa: Ahh, leo!   
leo: What did I just get through telling ye, lad?   
tsukasa: But I uhh, she...   
leo: tsukasa, you're fired!   
tetora: Huh?   
tsukasa: [high-pitched voice] Fired? [face gets smaller until its not there anymore]   
leo: Eh?   
tetora: tsukasa? [tsukasa's face reappears and he then bursts out crying and runs everywhere] Wait, leo, it's not his fault. It's it's mine. He tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. [tsukasa is crying into a cup and drinking his tears. Now he's flipping over and over around tetora and leo] Give him another chance, please?   
leo: Hmmm.[grabs tsukasa as he runs] Alright, me boy, I'll give you a second chance. But no more karate. It's poisoning your mind. [sniffs tetora] Mmm, mammals. [walks off]   
tetora: Aww, shoot, tsukasa. I guess you ain't fibbing. [she and tsukasa sigh] Aww, that game was getting old anyway. It's not fun anymore. I mean, what's so fun about [karate chops tsukasa] this?   
tsukasa: [laughs then suddenly stops] Nothing. Nothing is fun about that at all!   
tetora: We can find something to do that's almost nine times as fun.   
tsukasa: We can? I mean, sure we can. Yeah! Like we can, uhh. [picks up a rock] We can squeeze things! [squeezes the rock and drops it] Woo! How much fun was that?   
tetora: Almost some.   
tsukasa: I know! We can act like plants. [lies on the ground and opens and closes his legs and arms] Photosynthesis. Photosynthesis.   
tetora: Wanna go to the park? [tsukasa and tetora are at the park. tsukasa is holding a basket in one hand]   
tsukasa: Karate sure is dumb.   
tetora: Yeah, you can say that again.   
tsukasa: I feel dumb just thinking about it. [puts the basket down] Duuuuh! I'm stuuuupiiid! I like karaaateee! Doyeee!   
tetora: You like what?   
tsukasa: Not karate.   
tetora: Ha! I don't even know what that is.   
tsukasa: Me too. I don't know what anything is! In fact...   
Fisherman: [casting off his fishing rod] Hi-yah! Hi-yah!   
tsukasa: [giggles] For a second that sounded like.   
tetora: Karate?   
tsukasa: Right now? I mean, no! What is this karate? [opens up the basket] Uhh, what do you want on your sandwich?   
tetora: Karate.   
tsukasa: What did you say?   
tetora: Uhh, mustard. Mustard! I want mustard on my sandwich. [takes out some mustard] There we go. [tsukasa pulls out some barnacle loaf]   
tsukasa: How many slices of barnacle loaf do you want?   
tetora: One. Just one.   
tsukasa: One for you! [karate chops a slice off]   
tetora: Hmmm?   
tsukasa: And one for me! [chops off another slice in slow-motion]   
tetora: Ohh, uhh, tsukasa?   
tsukasa: Hmm?   
tetora: Maybe just one more. Uhh, I'm kinda hungry.   
[tsukasa brings out the barnacle loaf again]   
tsukasa: Sure thing, tetora. [lifts up his hand]   
tetora: tsukasa?   
tsukasa: Yeah?   
tetora: Do you think, umm do you think I could cut this one?   
tsukasa: Uhh, sure.   
tetora: Thanks. Hi-yah! [chops one slice] Is that enough?   
tsukasa: Maybe just one more. Or two!   
tetora: Or three!   
tsukasa: Or 10!   
tetora: 10! Yes, 10! Because we're really hungry!   
tsukasa: Right!   
tetora: Right!   
tsukasa: Right!   
tetora: Right! [chops off more slices and they fly everywhere]   
tsukasa: Time for buns! [throws a bunch of buns in the air and chops them in half]   
tetora: How about some tomatoes?   
tsukasa: And I'll cut the cheese! [both throw the cheese and tomatoes in the air while chopping them into a bunch of slices that land on the patties]   
tetora: And, what else should we slice? [tsukasa grabs more buns]   
tsukasa: More buns!   
tetora: [tetora grabs two heads of lettuce] And lettuce!   
Both: Yeah! [both slice up more food to complete their Krabby Patties and one of the buns lands on an earthworm]   
tsukasa: Phew. Making sandwiches sure is fun. Right, tetora? [tetora has a dazed look on her face] Right? I guess I'll eat one now. [reaches for a patty but tetora karate chops his arm with her green foam hand]   
tetora: You're mince meat!   
tsukasa: [in his red karate gear] In your dreams! Hi-yah! [both start to karate chop each other. Later, leo is walking through the park carrying an umbrella]   
leo: Huh? What the barnacle? [Everything in the park is chopped in half. tetora is chopping wood while tsukasa rests on a rock]   
tsukasa: Do you think leo ever does karate? [leo clears his throat to get tsukasa's attention. tsukasa screams] leo! [tries to hold a tree back in one piece] Uhh, hey leo, hows it going? [holds the rock in one piece] Nice day, huh? [half of the tree falls on tsukasa's head] Oh, alright, leo. You caught me. But you know what? I just can't help myself. You're just gonna have to fire me.   
leo: Fire you? [grabs a couple Krabby Patties] I've got something else in mind. [at the Krusty Krab, tsukasa and tetora are karate chopping up Krabby Patties for the customers. tetora is chopping up the meat and tsukasa is chopping up the mustard]   
tetora: I love karate!   
tsukasa: I love kara-tay!   
leo: I love money-ay! [He holds some money]   
izumi: I hate all of you.

 

[ A/N: u bumped it up 2 30 pages

fuck yeah

we need to 

find nd replace everything

WHO is who

tsukasa=tsukasa tetora=tetora

mr krabs = u

izumi = me

I WAS GONNA SAY U FOR izumi

it fits so well!!!!

JFKLASDJFS; I KNOW ITS

AWFUL 

“i hate all of you” -sena

idid tsukasa

this is funnier now

tsukasa=tsukasa

FDJKSALFJDKL 

FUCK

I WAS REPLACING I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE

izumi = me

not wrondhg YAH

true

down at the bottom its ays

“i was thinking that tsukasa episode”

tsukasa would never get his own show before me..

is this show even rly abt him though

iysdts its tsukasa centric

good enough

THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY READING THRU THE 

SCRIPT NOW

leo: I love money-ay! [He holds some money] ME

THATHS U

THAT WAS YOU TALKING ABT BABYSITTIMNG 

YEHSAG EXACTLY

[he holds some money] me after i get paid for babysititng

youre 

mr krabs djksla

ibm kinning mr krabs hes my spongebob kin

 

when

i say ensemble stars! when u first open the game

the first time i heard it i thought it sounded like spongebob adn it still does

FUCK YOURE RIGHT 

I KNPW I WISH I DIDNT NOTICE

ill never thnk of it the same way again

whenever i opn enstars i feel so blessed when its ritsu saying it like “ah, this will be a good day”

WHNEEVR i open it and its wataru i ahve a heart attack

I KNOW LIKE HES SO LOUD 

“ENSEMBURU STAAAAAAAzu”

IK!! IM TRYING 2 RELAX..

he doesnt need to be,,, dramatic about everything esp if im

having a bad day i hear him nad i just want him to CHill

whenever i get eichis i close it and try again

its gonna be BAD and unlucky if i let him start……….

ohh my god

jesus fuck okay so im gonna

publish the first few chapters what s th

name gonna be and ratign and stuff

makje the name

knights domestic au its inconspicuous

RATE IT.. Teen And Up

ADD THE WARNINGS major character death and graphic depictions of violence (tsukasa get sbeat up behind arbys)

the ships are gonna be wild

hsdfgsfgsgfdvgsdf

tsukasa/tetora and rei/natsume i hope we draw in the rarepair shippers

im so upset apparently tsutora isnt an existing ship ?? ://////

IT SHOULD BE? this is so ridiculous

we’re going to start this

also theres 

so many characters ????? full fucking cast 

JUST ADD everyone from 1-8 for now

TOO LATE ?? ??

FSDG OH WELL!

this is wild what additional tags are even gonna be on here

angst

hurt/comfort

ubhhh one sec

jdfklfjdkaslfsd

dont like dont read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH’boy x boy

a/b/o for koga

JFSDKSLJFSDKL;AFJSD

WE SHLD PUBLISH 9+10 TOO BC THE

TREEHOUSE AND TORIS FUNERAL

YEHAH

WERE GONNA 

PUBLISH WHAT WE CAN FR NOW

published: today

chapters: 21

readers: holy fucking shit when did they

YSDGFJKH

we have e been waiting to be able dto publish this for DAYS.

WAIT WHAT WAS UR

STORY SUMMARY IDEA

OHDSHJGF IT WAS

god i hoope izumi pees on me

FJDLSKAFJSDKL;JF 

FAVE 

THATLL BE IT

THANKS! I TRY

im finally getting to the chap publishing im crying

MY ENTIRW LIFE HAS BEEN LEADING UP TO THIS

i forgot 2 turn off all caps bdutd but its the same sentiment

do we

keep the a/n or just some of it or what

ofhsdg isnt it

4 pages

IF NOT thne yes but in [A/N: ] form

actually mayeb ejust do that either way

im so upset if it cant be in comic sans whats the point 

AWW thats lame?????????????? ao3 let us down

just add (in comic sans:) to the start of every chapter

perffect but

let me see what i can do first but if not we

will do tht

NOTHING WORKED THIS IS SO :////

OKAY IN COMIC SANS HERE WE GO

CAN U AT LEAST CETYER

CNETER

CENTER

IT

YEAH ITS CENTERED

OKAY IM GONNA PUBLISH IT NOW

OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

its loading 

ao3 give me my ficTHEHERE IT IS

ITS POSTED

HYUUUUUUUU

THE TAGS

IM GONNA POST CHAPTER 2

IJM GONNA PISS...THE A/N

JFKDLJAF;LSK

DAMNIT WE

HIT A PROBLEM

THE CHAPTERS HAVE TO BE AT LEAST 10 CHARACTERS SHOULD I JUST ADD A BUNCHA …………………. TO THE WORDS TO MAKE IT WORK

YEAH!T ADDS SUSPENSE 

ON IT

im on chapter 10

toris funeral is a beautiful chapter

should we end the publishing there

FR NOW.. yes

does it really

already have

2 hits

WHAT

FUCLCIGN WHAT

who sees “god i hope izumi pees on me” and is just “cool im down for this”

ME!!?!

clicked on the emstars tag + first result is midori/yuzuru fuhuhu

FKDLFASJKD

ME

 

HOW is it more recent than ours stop stealing the spotlight??????

this is our?? moment???? weve been wating for … weeks

honbestly we were preparing for this before we even knew we were

THSI ISI FUCKING TRUE NEW NOTES FR A CHAPTER

YGSHGD WE ARE BEYOND READY

WE DESERVE??? SOP MUCH MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE RN

I request that ao3 delete evry other es fic

EXCEPT FOR THE leoara on the first page that can stay

im crying bc i forgot abt half the stuff we wrote like 

the deadname bit made me remeber tsukasa makes a triggered joke we havent even published that yet

OJDFGHFHJH I FORGOT

“are you perhaps.. kek…. triggered?”

jklf;djsakl;fsdjlf

pLEASE 

this is the single BEST fic on that site?????

HONESTLY! try as they might no author will be as good as us

i misread that as 

“no author will be gods like us” and either way id agree

YDFSH thats definitely also true

we fucking better go down in history

i want leospisshouse to be the new XXX_bloodyrists666_XXX

KLDASJFSDF ME DJKSLAF

I WISH ? ? ? 

this is honestly a work of pure genius also 1 more hit

FUCK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I WANT SOME

COMMENTS

tell nix 2 comment . how does he feel

did u know that

nix wrote a hs fanfic in 2013

and its still on his ac

WJAT IS IT

IM GONNA READ IT I NNEED MORE STUFF TO BULLY HIM ABOUT

[ http://archiveofourown.org/works/4601103 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4601103)

its literally 

like

he said that he wants tsukasa to write this in our fic so we’re giving him a ff.net acc too now

nix is a genius ofc tsukasa would be a homestuck……...god

nix is like,,,,, our beta reader

nix is our editor everythign we publixh needs to go through him (a tsukasa enthusiast)

i

need to go i cannot juggle this w theme editing and rabbiting w nix u shld join the party

OHD I WILL i love rabbiting

aslo have fun w ur themme!!!!!!!!!!

THANK U I LOVE YOU  MUAH BYE BYE WE’LL WORK ON THIS LATR

YH! LOVE U SEE U LATER!!!!!! ]


	16. tsukasa hears a preppy song and finds it relatable and he totally cant tell tetora about this

tsukasa is on his way to hot topic, but to get there, he has to get through the rest of the mall. the mall…… the prep mall. hot topic was his safe haven, but he had to endure the suffering (that he totally didnt mind) of going through the other shopping centers. 

 

“ugh...” he grumbled “after i give tetora the super cool gift im about to buy him at hot topic (a poster of our favorite singer jefree star) im TOTALLY going to complain about this” 

 

he tried rushing through the other centers, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the preppiest song ever blaring through the speakers.

 

“i really really really really really really like you………” the song is repetitive but sort of catchy, exactly like every other prep song tsukasa has had the misfortune to hear. but this one…. this one tugged at something in him. he suddenly began to think of the very friend that he was buying a gift for this moment.

 

‘but’ he thought, ‘thats impossible! im not a prep, i dont like anything!!’

 

except…… maybe he did like something? someone? no! that cant be! the only thing emos are allowed to feel is emptiness. he cant possibly like someone! oh tetora would be so ashamed of him. a true emo like him, someone as admirably emo as tetora, would be so ashamed of him if he knew! no, he couldn’t let that happen.

 

“i really really really really really really like you...” ms jepsen sang at him

 

“i really really really really really really like…………………….TETORA” tsukasa felt horrified as his own voice repeated the lyrics, instead with his emo best friend (or at least they would be best friends if tsukasa could feel affection)

 

“no,, i’ll have to suppress it! i cant let anyone know about this…… situation. i wont even post on myspace about it.  i’ll just continue on my way and get tetora…. his gift.”

tsukasa finally reached his goal: the hot topic that resided in the darkest corner of the mall. finally, he could escape the awful prep music that was giving his emo self illegal feelings

 

when he entered the store, he was relieved to hear the familiar sound of his favorite song by the offspring, youre gonna go far kid

 

what a great song! if he could like something, he would definitely like this. in fact, it also reminded him of tetora… he was so talented! surely he would go far as well. tsukasa really did love hi-

 

there it was again! those emotions! hes had no trouble controlling them in the past, so what’s so different about now? what was so different about this…. love thing that made him unable to stop himself from saying such preppy things about his friend...thing.

 

maybe… just maybe, this feeling was different? he had always kept his lame preppy emotions bottled up inside but what if… what if this one would only go away once he… told someone about it?! since he hated his family and everyone in it they were all out of the question. all that left was his emo… companion himself!

 

oh but what would he say?? would he be embarrassed to know someone who feels things? hes always thought of tsukasa as an equal in emoness,  especially after writing something like my immortal.

 

but doesnt EMOTION start with EMO? maybe tetora would still respect him, if not for being an emotionless proper goth then for being true to himself!!

 

yes, that was definitely how it was supposed to work! surely tetora would see it the same way as him! now all that was left was to buy this gift, and begin to compose a plan to tell his fellow emo about these… feelings.

 

tsukasas mind wandered back to the song hed heard earlier in the mall. what better way to confess his preppy feelings than with a preppy song?

 

of course he had to do it outside in the middle of the night though. he couldnt forget his emo roots completely

 

[A/N: DO WE END IT HERE OR

SURE IM READY FOR THE CONFESSION CHAPTER

THANK GOD LETS GET GOING

gods its just ,,,,,,,,,, getting better 

this is honestly the best thing ive ever written ive never even put this much effort into schoolwork

OF COURSE NOT WHOD PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT INTO SCHOOL FJKDASL I HAVE LITERAL…. ESSAYS FOR AN APPLICATION TO WRITE AND ID RATHER WRITE TH

IM GLAD UR FOCUSED ON WHATS IMPORTANT CASS

thanks tsutora is obviously the most important thing in my life

honestly same ive never cared abot anything more

same i can honestly say that ive never been more invested in anything else in my entire life

he walks into the hot topic and tehres another love song playing but its edgy so its more ok

THATS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPNED WHICH ONE WILL IT BE

ILL FIND ONE…….IT HAS TO BE VERY EMO. TAHTS WHE ONLY WAY ITLL BE ACCEPTABLE

it cant be subpar emo. he needs a RLY EMO song to feel even a little okay with these newfound emotions

WHY cant mcr write a real love song theyr all about DEATH

WHAT ABOUT

youre gonna go far kid “tetora is gonna go far. hes so talented i love hi”

THAT COULD WORK

this is almost sad tbh this poor boy is so afraid of losing his friend 

TSUKASA STANDS OUTSIDE TETORAS WINDOW AT 2 AM BLASTING THIS SONG TO CONFESS

NEW CHAPTER

added!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WE r so close to 200 hits I MEANT HOT TOPIC i shop at forver 21. im a prep

you fucking prep. ruining everything. i know ALL of the emo stores and u insult tsukasas emoness by saying hed EVER go to a forever 21

it was a MISTAKE im not emo enough to even type out the words hot topic!!!!!!!!!! my prep hands will not let me

leo are u truly fit to portray these Full Emos

I DO MY BEST

mayb its a like,,,, show of ur talent. ur a prep but u have the emo knowledge and talent to portray emos

sdyfvs i was emo for all of middle school i still have the skill. i Know emo

once ur emo theres rly no going back i mean like……. it sticks w u. u’ll never see mcr the same way again after looping black parade for three hours on end which tsukasa has totally done 

I CANT MAKE UFN OF TSUKASA ANYMORE WHEN HES REALLY JUST 13 Y/O ME

FUCK DFJSKFLADS HOW WILL WE COPE

what if 

this is how we’re coping

odfhg im just projecting my past and inner emo onto tsukasa

i honestly. cant believe ive spent more time on this than any project ever

RIGHT

technically this is just a self insert fanfic

now that we’re basically centering it on tsutora to fulfill our needs for content, yeah]


	17. tsukasa really really really really really really likes tetora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unjjj they r in LOVE!

tetora had spent days mentally preparing himself for the most preppy thing he would ever do in his entire life. he was standing in tetoras front yard at 2 in the morning with a boombox (which are surprisingly hard to get) next to him.

 

he was quiet, trying to sneak around the lawn since he knows for sure that tetora is awake at this hour.  he sets to boombox down, getting ready to play the prep song that had awaked his prep feelings and made him realize just what tetora was to him.

 

he knew he could do this, he had to be brave. tetora would never leave him! emos knew unity better than anything after years of being shunned by preps. 

 

“tsukasa is that you”

 

oh g*rard w*y!!!!! he had been discovered by none other than tetora himself. without responding, tsukasa leaned down and pressed play on the boombox

 

tetora stared in shock at the SCENE (< haha)(thanks leo). there stood tsukasa, playing a prep song on his front lawn. what did this mean? tsukasa was the most emo person tetora knew! what could this mean?

 

tsukasa sang along with the main line of the song, the only part he’s allowed himself to remember as not to become to preppy after hours of listening to and memorizing the line. “i really really really really really really like TETORA! I LIKE YOU TETORA”

 

tetora was SHOCKED. could it be? his closest emo uhhh partner was confessing to LIKING something?! and the something was HIM?!?! 

 

but…. liking things was preppy! that song was preppy! was tsukasa really going to sacrifice part of his emoness to confess to liking him? tetora began to tear up, the emotions hes held back for so long finally spilling over.

 

“tsukasa, i-! i didnt know it was possible to like things but… i like you too!! i think. maybe in a less preppy way”

 

tsukasa began to tear up as well, immediately turning off the prep music to lessen the preppiness of the situation. tetora liked him back! he never would have thought tetora would let himself feel these preppy emotions, but… here he was, the same as him. he might even say he could have been happy.

  
  
  
  


[A/N: EMO PARTNER LIKE THEY WERE ALREADY DATING BUT EMOLY

ITS OK IF ITS EMO

theyre so fucking in lve

id die for them to be happy

god im going to cry i love them so much even though this is such a fucking joke but u cant make a joke out of love like this

TBH!!!! how was this ever ironc its genuinely the best ship and i love the,m

HOW DID THIS START OUT AS A JOKE,,,,,, THIS ISNT A JOKE ID NEVER JOKE ABT TSUTORA

I THINK THATS A GOOD WAY 2 END IT ITS APPROPRIATELY DRAMATIC

that works perfect yes

what now

ill post these so we r bac on PAGE 1

PERFECT

BEAT OUT EVRY SINGLE EILEO FIC 

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

whats the most emo swear word

FUCK I WAS BEING TOLD ABT SMTH I LEFT FOR A BIT UH

EMO SWEAR WORDS I NEVR

CONSIDERED ANY SWEAR WORDS EMO

LIKE SWEAR WORDS SEEM TOO PREPPY MAYBE THEY HAVE THEIR OWN

LIKE

OH G*RARD W*Y!!!!!!!!!! <<<< use it

^ SWEAR

we needta make a list of emo swears to use in this and w each other yknow just bc

WE SHOULD i propose

g*rard w*y

b*llie j*e armstr*ng

f*ll out b*y

also great*st h*ts c*llection bc thats every emos worst nightmare

t*p 40s

YES

“oh PREP i forgot to do my homeowrk!!!”

PERFECT

heathen hasta be one 

“dont be such a HEATHEN thats really unemo of you?!?!?”

YEAH

sjw is a swear

i think weve compiled a p good list

“leave me alone! sjw off!!!!”

were really contributing to emo culture

next time we talk on the phone instead of sayng goodbye ill tell u to sjw off

thanks for that leo 

ofc no problem]


End file.
